The City Lights Shine Brighter
by itakethewords
Summary: Hermione's plans are ruined when her boss sends her abroad on a last minute assignment just days before Christmas. Even with the holiday spirit on every corner, Hermione's miserable, so just what will it take to make her Christmas brighter?


_**Author's Note**: This is another gift exchange I did for the Malfoy Manor archive, a sub-archive of Granger Enchanted. A gift for ShalimarFire! _  
_Just a fun bit of fluff for the holidays, so please enjoy and leave me a nice review!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just like to play in the sandbox._

* * *

Hermione let out a sigh and tossed her bag onto the hotel bed. There it sat, sinking into the plush navy coverlet and pillows. Kicking off her shoes and taking off her jacket, she walked over to the curtained window and pulled them to the side. The lights of Chicago glowed before her, cars far below braking and honking, in a rush to get somewhere. Pedestrians walked quickly, huddled against the icy winds and flurries falling from the heavy clouds in the sky, shopping bags in hand.

"Fantastic," she muttered, and let out another sigh.

Just three days before Christmas and here she was, across an ocean from her family thanks to the Ministry, and more than likely going to miss her son's first Christmas. All because of bureaucratic red tape involving a vampire coven wanting to go on holiday and needing a babysitter. Even if everything went well, she would be here until Boxing Day. And that was with the Muggle way of transportation. She didn't want to think of the headache involving intercontinental Apparition or portkey.

For tonight, Hermione planned to drown her sorrows in a bottle of wine and room service, billed to the heartless Ministry, flick through the mindless American Muggle television shows, and catch up on the sleep she missed on her uncomfortable eight hour flight over. Perhaps, if her meeting with the coven ended early enough tomorrow, she could pick up a few gifts for her girls and little Othello since she was right downtown.

Sitting on the side of the bed, she picked up the phone and called down to order food, browsing the menu in her hand, the lights of Chicago winking at her as she stared.

/**\

Slamming the door to her hotel room, Hermione stomped in, furious. Her bag slammed on the desk, her shoes flung across the room, she tromped over to the bathroom and slammed that door, too. Pacing in the small space, she ranted to herself.

"Arrogant, pale little fleas! How dare they!? An entire restaurant! Had to send in the Liaison Office to wipe their memories and clean up the mess! And they have the gall to be upset at me?! Is this country bonkers!?"

She took a deep breath and rubbed her temples, trying to calm her temper. Reaching out, she turned on the tap and splashed cold water on her face. She could almost feel the steam rise from her heated skin. Another deep breath, and then she patted her face dry with a hand towel that hung nearby. With a chuckle, she let a realization wash over her.

"He gave me this assignment because I'm transferring departments. That sneaky little rat!"

Several months ago, Hermione had put in for a transfer from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to the Department of Magical Education and it had been granted by her superior, Magnus Periwinkle-Jax, to her surprise. But now, here was his final act of spite: giving her a job that took her away from her family during what was going to be a very important holiday. The wanker. It was like he knew she had wanted to make plans.

"Enough of this," Hermione said to herself, patting down her hair, which was in disarray from the winds off her walk by the river. "I'll get changed, go out, and visit those giant department stores and find something nice for Othello, Ceres, and Ari and maybe have a nice dinner."

Set in her resolve, Hermione fixed her hair and makeup, changed into some jeans and a sweater, and gathered up her wool coat. Her mind was full of ideas and toys, the possible delight on her children's faces when saw her return home with gifts. Hopefully the girls would forgive her, and she could forgive herself for missing out on Othello's Christmas delight.

/**\

Laden with arms full of shopping bags, Hermione struggled to open her room door, but after some creative juggling, she was able to launch herself through and kick it shut with her foot. Unfortunately, most of her purchases ended up cascading down to the floor in the process. Macy's, Old Navy, Nordstroms, Disney, and more all splayed out in a colorful heap at her feet. A quick wave of her wand, now that she was in private, and she had them all gathered up and floated them around the corner towards the bed. They fell to the bed and floor like rocks upon her shriek of surprise.

"MERLIN'S SAGGY BALLS!"

"Mum!"

"Mum?"

"Hermione," Abraxas Malfoy's voice was teasingly chastising as he held their year old son and their two daughters ran to her.

Eyes wide, Hermione bent down and hugged her daughters, Ceres and Aries, as they clung to her sides. She hadn't seen them since they'd gotten on the Hogwarts Express in September and their bright faces were a welcome sight. She could already tell they'd both grown in the three months they were gone; Aries in full teenage growth mode at fourteen and Ceres just starting at twelve.

"How's school, Ceres?" Hermione asked, patting back her head full of platinum curls. Immediately, her eyes, whiskey-colored like her mother, lit up. There was nothing more the young Ravenclaw loved more than talking about school and books.

"Fantastic! I'm already talking with Professor Flitwick about my schedule next year. He says I have a great talent for charm work and that I would probably love runes as well." Hermione kissed the tip of her nose and looked to Aries.

"Staying out of trouble, Aries Jane?"

The teen stuck her tongue out at her mother and ran an embarrassed hand through her own straight brown hair. "As much as possible seeing as Uncle Draco teaches potions. Can't get away with much when he's always watching me and Albus Potter and Allegra Zabini, now can we?" Her eyes, replicas of her father's, flashed in mischief.

"All we ask is that you get through the school year without being suspended from the Quidditch team again."

"And to not team up with that abominable Peeves," added her father, walking over to the group, shooing the two girls to the bed with a smirk. The baby in his arms was wiggling uncontrollably, arms reaching out for his mother.

Hermione grabbed him up and peppered his faces with kisses. "Othello, little Othello, mummy missed you, too!" The baby giggled in glee, trying to mimic her by slobbering on her cheeks. Holding him close, she brought her husband in for a kiss and looked into his silver eyes.

"How...Why...You're here…"

Abraxas chuckled and pulled Hermione against his side. "My ever articulate wife. The girls and I put it to a vote, and we decided that under no certain terms were they going to not be with their mother on Christmas. I pulled a few strings and got us an international portkey for a few days, then we can all head back after Boxing Day."

"Are you happy to see us, mum?" asked Ceres.

Hermione went to her youngest girl and hugged her close with her free arm. "Of course, I am, my love. You've all given me the best surprise!" With a gasp, she turned back to Abraxas.

"But it's Christmas! This little room doesn't have the space for us or a tree! And all the gifts are back home! Did you bring any of them?"

Abraxas snorted and gave her a mock sneer. "Of course. What kind of moron do you take me for?" With a flourish, he pulled out his wand.

The television was transfigured into a gold and silver tree, presents popped up and settled neatly under the branches. The room nearly doubled in size, thanks to his skills in enlargement charms, another queen sized bed and a crib appeared, and, after taking the small pieces from his robe pockets, their luggage resized into their original large size against the wall.

The girls and Othello, mimicking his sisters, clapped at the impressive display of magic from their father. And like a proud entertainer, he bowed at their awe. Another wave of his wand and all of Hermione's shopping bags were neatly stacked against the wall their the family's luggage.

"Girls, why don't you go down that elevator and to that room with the games and computers and check it out? Aries, ask the desk to call us a cab when you go down and we will meet you down there. I think your mother should freshen up, and then we can go out for supper."

Abraxas took Othello from Hermione and handed him off to Ceres, who tried to tidy his corn silk mop of hair, and the two girls took their brother to the hall, leaving their parents in the room alone.

As soon at the door clicked shut, Hermione found herself pressed up against the wall and an eager husband pressed flush against her nuzzling her neck. Her hands snaked into his hair, toying with the small tail of blond hair he had at his neck. His hands were at her hips, his thumbs gently massaging her skin.

"'Brax, not now. The kids are waiting," Hermione breathed. Her hands halfheartedly pushed at his shoulders.

Abraxas eased his grip, but didn't let her go just yet. "I've missed you. That little ant Periwinkle has had you running ragged the last two weeks." He pulled back to look in her eyes. "I feel like I've barely seen you."

Hermione brought her hands to his face, holding him tenderly between her palms.

"I'm moving to the education department to get away from him. Plus I'll be second in command, primed to head within a year or two." She smiled and pecked his lips. "And...well, I was going to say something on Christmas day, but with the circumstance now…" Another peck.

"I'm pregnant again."

Abruptly, Abraxas pulled away from her, holding her at arm's length. His eyes frantically raced along her form, taking in her every curve. Licking his lips, he took in a stuttering breath. Hermione began to worry at his reaction, and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when he pulled her back to his body and gave her a crushing hug.

"Truly?" His voice was choked and Hermione could feel the effort he was putting into holding back tears. She smiled into his chest.

"Yes. It's too early to tell much else, right now. But I'm definitely pregnant."

He kissed her hard, taking her breath away. When they parted, they were both panting heavily, staring into each other's eyes.

"Best gift ever."

Hermione's watch beeped the hour, making her start and breaking their joyful celebration. "Oh no. Let me go freshen up for real so we can meet the kids downstairs. I don't want to leave them alone too long." She broke away from him to go to her own bag, but he held on to her hand.

"Are we going to tell the girls at supper?"

She thought a moment. "No, let's save it for right before they head back to Hogwarts. That way they can react on the train and leave me in peace," she laughed, delighting in the belly laugh Abraxas let out.

"Yes, I remember Ari when we told them about Othello." He let go of her hand and let her change her outfit, not bothering to pretend he wasn't watching.

When she was ready, she grabbed her husband's hand and dragged him to the door. With one hand on the door knob, she grabbed his chin and planted a soft, lingering kiss on his lips. "Merry Christmas, Brax."

"Merry Christmas, my Hermione."

Downstairs, Hermione let her family get into their cab first as she looked at all the lights of Chicago. Tonight, it looked like they shined just a little bit brighter than the last. Just for them.


End file.
